


waiting and watching

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2016 [24]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Saizo, Kagero, and Ryoma like to watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this OT3 for a while, and for today's theme, I knew I was going to end up writing some sort of threesome, and they just seemed kind of perfect for it.

Saizo likes to watch.

He likes to watch the two of them together, and even though he knows they know, even though it's always done with their knowledge, he likes to watch from the shadows. Perhaps, if he weren't already made aware, Ryoma might not be able to detect his presence, but Kagero could never be fooled. She knows him too well, and he isn't sure if he could hide from her.

But this is something they do regularly, because he likes to watch them together and they like it when he watches them together. This is just how they do things.

Ryoma can be tender, and Kagero loves that, melts into his touch as he cradles her face in his hand. She looks at him as if he holds the key to the world, and he pulls her in for a kiss. They always kiss and for such a long time, and Saizo feels himself getting frustrated in the anticipation of what's to come. He both loves and hates how slow it is, and he clenches a fist, telling himself that he isn't going to start touching himself just yet, not before they even start.

When their lips finally part, they talk to each other, murmuring too low for him to make out, and they help to undress one another. How many times has he watched them slowly expose their flesh, inch by inch, and how many times has he watched with his breath caught in his throat, as if it's the first time? They're both beautiful, so perfect that sometimes Saizo doesn't think he deserves either of them, but he always tries to silence that line of thinking.

Ryoma lays Kagero down and kisses her neck, down to her chest, between her breasts and trailing a line down her stomach until he reaches the apex of her thighs. She gasps and the look on her face is one that Saizo has never seen outside of this room. Ryoma buries his face between her legs and Saizo finally allows himself to take his erection in hand and strokes, up and down with a rapid rise and fall as he watches her face.

It isn't just her face, however; it's the knowledge that it's _Ryoma_ doing that for her. He always manages to break her down with hardly any effort and Saizo _loves_ how he can do that, how he is able to read into things and know exactly what Kagero wants.

His breathing is so heavy now that if he actually had to worry about concealing his presence, then he would be royally fucked, but he doesn't have to worry about that and he's much too distracted to, anyway. He knows that Kagero is getting close, and he can only imagine how she must feel, as Ryoma delves his tongue deep inside of her, but with only her face to go on, it's easy to tell that she's very much enjoying herself.

Saizo's hand moves so quickly after a certain point that even if he wanted to take things slow, to drag this out a little bit longer, he doesn't think he would be able to, and he comes not long after she does, groaning audibly despite all attempts to keep it suppressed. Kagero comes with a gasp that almost seems too delicate for her, a sharp contrast to him. Ryoma puts his pleasure second with her, because he can be tender, and she loves that.

~X~

Kagero likes to watch.

She likes to watch the two of them together, much the way Saizo likes to watch her with Ryoma. That's just the way they do things, and Saizo is just as aware of her as she is of him, and Ryoma is just as aware as ever. From the shadows, she conceals herself in a way that might have worked on Ryoma, normally, but would never have worked on Saizo.

He likes to be watched just as much as he likes to watch, and she likes to watch just as much as she likes to be watched. She settles in to see what sort of show the men will put on for her today.

Ryoma can be rough, and Saizo loves that, and she bites her lip as Ryoma pushes him down to his knees, pushing his cock against the ninja's lips. Saizo likes the lack of control, but only with Ryoma; he likes to give it all into the princes hands and Eyoma is more than willing to take that control from him.

Saizo parts his lips. Kagero catches herself doing the same and she squeezes her thighs together. He takes Ryoma's cock into his mouth, and Ryoma rests a hand on the back of his head, rocking his hips into Saizo's mouth. At first, they work together, and Ryoma goes easy on him.

_But then_ he grips Saizo hard, holding him still as he jerks his hips roughly into his mouth, tipping his head back and groaning in ecstasy as he forces Saizo to hold on, to keep taking it. And it's all the ninja can do to hold on, but he does because it's for his prince, and she reaches a hand between her legs, knowing that it won't take long for her now, just being able to watch them together like this.

Saizo always focuses solely on Ryoma's pleasure at first, and Ryoma accepts that and lets himself get lost in the moment, using his retainer with no concern for anything else. And Kagero watches as he comes in the other man's mouth, and Saizo has never once complained of this, and always swallows dutifully and without so much as grimacing. She tries to keep quiet when she comes, but she isn't sure if she manages that or not, and if the men notice, they do not say anything.

Saizo fixes his mask back into place before standing, but she knows that he must be smiling under there because Ryoma can be rough and he loves that.

~X~

Ryoma likes to watch.

He likes to watch the two of them together, even though he isn't nearly as good at concealing his presence as they are. That's okay, because they are just as aware of him watching them as he is of either of them because it has been established ahead of time and it always is. He isn't able to truly hide from either of them, but still he presents, and they pretend, and he watches.

He likes to watch Saizo and Kagero as much he likes to be watched by either of them, and as much as they like to watch and be watched. Perhaps their arrangement is too complex, but that's just the way that it always is.

They have a familiarity from their time together before, a familiarity that really shines when it's just the two of them like this. That familiarity makes them beautiful together, and Saizo fucks her with some perfect balance between tenderness and roughness that Ryoma has never been able to achieve. He balances somewhere between himself and what he wants to be, and she is right there, following the rhythm he sets forth and guiding him in either direction, depending on what it is that she wants. They know each other in a way that makes them work together effortlessly.

Ryoma loves them both more than anything in the world.

 


End file.
